Clear Blue Departure
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Opening & Ending Songs |previous = FUTURE FISH |next = Aching Horns |current track = Clear Blue Departure}} |font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Clear Blue Notes |previous = Eternal blue |next = Departure for the future |current track = Clear Blue Departure}} |image = |artist = Nobunaga Shimazaki Tatsuhisa Suzuki Mamoru Miyano Tsubasa Yonaga Daisuke Hirakawa Hosoya Yoshimasa Kouki Miyata Kenichi Suzumura |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Tatsuya Kato |publisher = |seller = |release = October 8, 2014 |album = |tracks = 3 |price = |length = 4:48 |episodes = Episode 25}} Clear Blue Departure is the ending theme for the final episode of the Free!-Eternal Summer- anime and the thirtieth track of the original soundtrack Clear Blue Notes. It is performed by the seiyū of five main characters and two supporting characters. It was preceded by "FUTURE FISH" as the ending theme of the Free!-Eternal Summer- anime series. Characters *Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) *Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) *Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) *Sosuke Yamazaki (CV. Hosoya Yoshimasa) *Aiichiro Nitori (CV. Kouki Miyata) *Momotaro Mikoshiba (CV. Kenichi Suzumura) Lyrics Clear Blue Departure (TV Version) = {{#tag:tabber| Kanji = 旅立ちの朝に、見上げる空に、 見送るだけの思い出なんかじゃない いつだって瞬きもせずに　追いかけた鮮やかな日々 見渡せば　for the future 透き通るクリアな blue  同じ時のなかで　呼び合えたオレ達で 昨日と明日の境界線上に  はさんでおきたい今の自分らしさ どこか不確かで未完成な希望を 手に取った瞬間のオモイも全部 眩しさで　うまく見えなくて お互いに　自分の姿うつした コトバが伝わる　その夢がうれしい 振り向けばいつも　勇気くれたね 旅立ちの朝に、見上げる空に、 見送るだけの思い出なんかじゃない 今だって胸をアツくする　忘れない最高の景色 見渡せば　for the future 透き通るクリアな　blue 共鳴する心　晴れ渡る未来へ 吹き抜けて　to the future　どこまでも自由に 同じ時のなかで　呼び合えたオレ達で - Rōmaji = Tabidachi no asa ni miageru sora ni Miokuru dake no omoide nanka janai Itsudatte matataki mo sezu ni oikaketa azayaka na hibi Miwataseba for the future sukitooru kuria na blue Onaji toki no naka de yobiaeta oretachi de Kinou to ashita no kyoukai senjou ni  Hasande okitai ima no jibun rashisa Doko ka futashika de mikansei na kibou wo Te ni totta shunkan no omoi mo zenbu Mabushisa de umaku mienakute Otagai ni jibun no sugata utsushita Kotoba ga tsutawaru sono yume ga ureshii Furimukeba itsumo yuuki kureta ne Tabidachi no asa ni miageru sora ni Miokuru dake no omoide nanka janai Ima datte mune wo atsuku suru wasurenai saikou no keshiki Miwataseba for the future sukitooru kuria na blue Kyoumei suru kokoro hare wataru mirai e Fukinukete to the future doko made mo jiyuu ni Onaji toki no naka de yobiaeta oretachi de - English = The sky we look up at the morning of our departure The memories I have aren't just of being sent off Those brilliant days we chased forever without blinking Looking out over the transparent, clear blue of our future Living in the same time, calling out to each other In the boundary between yesterday and tomorrow I want to hold the "me" now And all the feelings I had The moment I held the uncertain and incomplete hopes It's too bright to see well We are reflected in each other The dream that my words reach you makes me happy When I look back, you always gave me courage The sky we look up at the morning of our departure The memories I have aren't just of being sent off Even now, it is an unforgettable scene that warms my heart Looking out over the transparent, clear blue of our future Our resonating hearts head toward the cloudless future Blowing through to the future, being free through thick and thin Living in the same time, calling out to each otherTV Size and Full English translations by FUNimation Entertainment }} |-| Clear Blue Departure (Full Version)= {{#tag:tabber| Kanji= 旅立ちの朝に、見上げる空に、 見送るだけの思い出なんかじゃない いつだって瞬きもせずに　追いかけた鮮やかな日々 見渡せば　for the future 透き通るクリアな blue 迷わずに行けるんだ　晴れ渡る未来へ 駆け抜けて　to the future　どこまでも自由に  同じ時のなかで　呼び合えたオレ達で 昨日と明日の境界線上に  はさんでおきたい今の自分らしさ どこか不確かで未完成な希望を 手に取った瞬間のオモイも全部 眩しさで　うまく見えなくて お互いに　自分の姿うつした コトバが伝わる　その夢がうれしい 振り向けばいつも　勇気くれたね 旅立ちの朝に、見上げる空に、 見送るだけの思い出なんかじゃない 今だって胸をアツくする　忘れない最高の景色 見渡せば　for the future 透き通るクリアな　blue 共鳴する心　晴れ渡る未来へ 吹き抜けて　to the future　どこまでも自由に 同じ時のなかで　呼び合えたオレ達で それぞれの日々に 流れる時間は 離れていたって 繋がっている オレ達は　心配ないよな  何だって　これからも乗り越えるさ ひとりじゃないから　この夢がやさしい  信じる自分を　認められるよ 立ち向かう今日に、感じる風に、 チカラをくれる仲間の存在  今だって胸をアツくする　大切な出会いの傍に "Free!" ひとりじゃないから　この夢が輝く それぞれの場所が　重なっていくね 立ち向かう今日に、感じる風に、 チカラをくれる仲間と一緒に 進む道を、流れる雲も、 自由な意思を、描いた勇気を、 いつまでも瞬きもせずに　追いかける鮮やかな日々 見渡せば　for the future 透き通るクリアな　blue 共鳴する心　晴れ渡る未来へ 吹き抜けて　to the future　どこまでも自由に 同じ時のなかで　呼び合えたオレ達で - Rōmaji= Tabidachi no asa ni miageru sora ni Miokuru dake no omoide nanka janai Itsudatte matataki mo sezu ni oikaketa azayaka na hibi Miwataseba for the future sukitooru kuria na blue Mayowazu ni ikerun da hare wataru mirai e Kakenukete to the future doko made mo jiyuu ni Onaji toki no naka de yobiaeta oretachi de Kinou to ashita no kyoukai senjou ni Hasande okitai ima no jibun rashisa Doko ka futashika de mikansei na kibou wo Te ni totta shunkan no omoi mo zenbu Mabushisa de umaku mienakute Otagai ni jibun no sugata utsushita Kotoba ga tsutawaru sono yume ga ureshii Furimukeba itsumo yuuki kureta ne Tabidachi no asa ni miageru sora ni Miokuru dake no omoide nanka janai Ima datte mune wo atsuku suru wasurenai saikou no keshiki Miwataseba for the future sukitooru kuria na blue Kyoumei suru kokoro hare wataru mirai e Fukinukete to the future doko made mo jiyuu ni Onaji toki no naka de yobiaeta oretachi de Sore zore no hibi ni nagareru jikan wa Hanarete ita tte tsunagatte iru Oretachi wa shinpai nai yo na Nan datte kore kara mo norikoeru sa Hitori janai kara kono yume ga yasashii Shinjiru jibun wo mitomerareru yo Tachimukau kyou ni kanjiru kaze ni Chikara wo kureru nakama no sonzai  Ima datte mune wo atsuku suru taisetsu na deai no soba ni "Free!" Hitori janai kara kono yume ga kagayaku Sore zore no basho ga kasanatte iku ne Tachimukau kyou ni kanjiru kaze ni Chikara wo kureru nakama to issho ni Susumu michi wo nagareru kumo mo Jiyuu na ishi wo egaita yuuki wo Itsumademo mabataki mo sezu ni oikakeru azayaka na hibi Miwataseba for the future sukitooru kuria na blue Kyoumei suru kokoro hare wataru mirai e Fukinukete to the future doko made mo jiyuu ni Onaji toki no naka de yobiaeta oretachi deRomaji & Translation by miraclesmay - English= The sky we look up at the morning of our departure The memories I have aren't just of being sent off Those brilliant days we chased forever without blinking Looking out over the transparent, clear blue of our future We'll go without hesitation toward the cloudless future Running through to the future, being free through thick and thin Living in the same time, calling out to each other In the boundary between yesterday and tomorrow I want to hold the "me" now And all the feelings I had The moment I held the uncertain and incomplete hopes It's too bright to see well We are reflected in each other The dream that my words reach you makes me happy When I look back, you always gave me courage The sky we look up a the morning of our departure The memories I have aren't just of being sent off Even now, it is an unforgettable scene that warms my heart Looking out over the transparent, clear blue of our future Our resonating hearts head toward the cloudless future Blowing through to the future, being free through thick and thin Living in the same time, calling out to each other The time that flows through each of our days Is connected even when we're apart There's no need to worry about us Because we can overcome anything Because I'm not alone, this dream's easy And I can accept the me that believes Facing today, feeling the wind I have friends who give me strength I'm still right next to those important encounters that fire up my heart "Free" Because I'm not alone, this dream shines Each of our places overlaps Facing today, feeling the wind With my friends who give me strength The path I go down, the clouds that flow past The courage that describes my free will I can keep chasing these brilliant days without blinking Looking out over the transparent, clear blue of our departure Our resonating hearts head toward the cloudless future Blowing through to the future being free through thick and thin Living in the same time, calling out to each other }} References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2}} fr:Clear Blue Departure Category:Music Category:Themes Category:Ending Themes Category:Clear Blue Notes